It is well understood in the electronic art that integrated circuits, and the like, generate heat which, if not removed, will be in excess of their rated temperature values. Such heat must be conducted away since the life span of such circuits is closely related to operating such circuits below, or at, their rated temperature, but not in excess thereof. In the prior art, elaborate arrangements are in use to conduct heat from the active element (integrated circuit). One such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,267. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,267, there are two circular fins mounted in the center on a substantially large stud. The stud, in turn, is mounted with a collar onto an elaborate base device. The base device is formed to have upwardly extending protrusions to hold the fin structure vertically at a good distance from the base. Another part of the base section is formed to have ears, or extensions, therefrom, and these extensions are forced under associated spring-loaded clips which are mounted on the integrated circuit holder. In this way, heat is conducted from the active element, through the base section, through the stud device, and therefrom through the fins to the ambient air. It would appear that such an arrangement conducts heat from an active element, but it's also apparent that such an arrangement is costly, bulky in size, and not an efficient heat conductor. Other devices of the prior art are also costly, bulky, and inefficient. In addition, some of the other arrangements do not lend themselves to be readily reused. The present device is not only a reusable, efficient heat conductor, but is a relatively inexpensive heat sink arrangement, which is relatively small in size.